Better Place
by Christmas Spirit of the Brook
Summary: With a touch of dark humor, mystery, and horror in every place, this story explains the hidden facts of our beloved, terrifying animatronics...in human style. There may be action, there may be death, there may be sweetness, but most of all...there must be shippings!
1. Chapter 1: Mama

**A/N: Welcome to the prologue of a new FNaF fanfic, probably the only one I'm going to make except for one-shots! Though this contains one-shots…..Well, tomorrow is another day, after all *wink, wink* *nudge, nudge* *4, 4* so I can't be worried by this.**

* * *

 _"_ _Mama! Mama!" A little girl with flaming red hair danced along the riverbank of a gentle, slowly curving river. "Mama, come quick!" A woman, about 30 years old possessing the red hair of her daughter swung open the screen door to their small cottage. She laughed and picked up the child, sitting down and setting her down in her lap._

 _"_ _Not so close to the river, Kiera," she gently warned, putting her finger to the girl's giggling lips. Kiera giggled even more, but eventually as they gazed out at the river, they quieted down. The little girl sighed and cuddled into her mother's chest. "I love you, Mama," she said. "I love you, too, Kiera," she said softly._

 _A few moments later, when the woman thought that her daughter was asleep, she began to stand up and Kiera bolted upwards, breathing heavily and a look of terror flashing in her eyes. "What is it, Kiera?" the mother asked frantically, checking her child all over. "I had a…nightmare," she whimpered. "It was about this torn up metal fox anima-anime-animea-"_

 _"_ _Animatronic," the woman whispered as she stared at the horizon with dread, as if seeing the end of the world. "Animatronic," Kiera continued. "And he chased me through the hallways of this big house and Daddy was there, too. And he picked me up and was about to get out of the house when this golden bunny attacked us. And Daddy was gone, Mama! Gone!" She let out a troubled wail as only a child woken up from a nightmare can make, terrifying both her and her mother._

 _The woman picked up Kiera and took her into the house, slamming the screen door shut. Inside Kiera's bedroom, as the mother gathered blankets and stuffed animals to comfort her daughter in the living room, her mind was racing._ Tyler's back, _he thought._ Vincent is back. The whole crew is back. What are we going to do? What are we going to tell them? That Tyler just left us without a trace? Or that I actually raised a child? Oh, Macey, what are you going to do?

 _"_ _Mama!" Suddenly Macey heard her little girl's cry and realized she had another task at hand: calming down her daughter. She bunched up the blankets and stuffed animals into a ball close to her chest and walked into the living room where Kiera sat huddled on the floor next to the fireplace._

 _Macey sighed in sympathy and gathered the flame-haired girl close. "Could you light the fire, Mama?" she asked slowly. "I'm cold." She shivered for effect. Macey looked down at Kiera, her beautiful daughter, her baby. She remembered the day this young girl was born._ Tyler was there, _she thought distantly, but she just clasped her hands around Kiera's back, rocking her to sleep._

 _The girl let out a big yawn, touched her lips together quietly, then fell asleep, a smile on her face. Macey herself smiled. "When I was a girl like you, I had nothing to worry about," she whispered. "Nothing to worry about but a missing home."_


	2. Chapter 2: Bathroom Fight

_Sometimes, the loneliest people become the greatest wonders…_

 _But the greatest wonders may be the quickest to malfunction…_

Tyler Fox was bored. He just sat in his little cove, messing with the little metal parts lying around on the floor. With absolutely nothing to do but wait until 6:00 AM, one couldn't blame him. Most thought that the teen who acted like a pirate went home to a loving family and great fortune. But he didn't; the rest of the band didn't go home either.

The staff members of the small pizzeria called "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" were a bit skeptical about them always "leaving last" but not in the least bit concerned. The truth was that they didn't have homes. They were just picked off the street to entertain people.

All had complained to each other about having some kind of amnesia that clouded their ideas of home and family. Tyler, especially had an annoying sense of past memories returning, something about a little girl running around a small suburban home that he supposed was a sister or a cousin. It broke his heart to think that he maybe had family that was alive today, still searching for him.

That was by far the worst of his troubles. But there were many more and one had just come knocking on their door: a new band. This band supposedly looked very similar but was more inclined to small children. It made Tyler think that maybe one of them was his long lost brother since they "looked so similar".

The band was supposed to arrive tomorrow. _Or today,_ Tyler thought grudgingly. He could never tell what time it was. The only way he could check it was if he wandered down to the Office; he had seen it in the daytime with a digital monitor that told the time. Unfortunately, Felix, their big, burly leader who was unusually quiet even compared to the other band members, demanded them to stay in their own places.

Tyler could hear Catie desperately trying to make something in the kitchen without displeasing Cici, the little girl who rarely spoke and wasn't exactly part of the band. It was strange how they fit together so well because Cici was…a bit on the loopy side, preferring baked goods to humans and being very protective of them.

Pots and pans could be heard banging around in the kitchen, making Tyler smile with his unusually ragged teeth. "Poor Catie," he mumbled. "She's so sweet to Cici but the little girl is just a brat." He stood up and paced forward, scratching his forehead.

"Ay, Bonn," he called out. Bonnie was leaning against the stage set, eyes closed and snoring loudly. "Wha-?" he said, almost falling down and breaking his guitar. He quickly rubbed and polished his guitar until it was shiny clean as he always did after every action. The poor kid had OCD, making him clean his guitar until his joints were springing loose and his fingers were bleeding….

Tyler shook his head. He couldn't distract himself with those deadly consequences of the disorder. "You know what this new band is all about?" he asked, leaning out of the Cove. Bonnie shrugged. "I guess Felix would be behind it all, you know," he said, beginning to wipe the neck of the guitar. "Since he is our boss."

The red-haired teen sighed, exasperated. He had asked the staff before and they had said the very same thing. "Since Felix is your boss, he must be behind it all." He could see the glinting looks of mischief behind their eyes. They were trying to trick him into thinking this wasn't an actual company; it was just some non-profit pizzeria for little kids to dance around.

Of course, it was an actual company! They wouldn't be up and running if it wasn't making money. Tyler tore his hands through his hair anxiously and held his head for a moment, leaning against the walls of the small room. He waited a while there, almost dozing off when suddenly, he heard a noise.

He stood right to attention and peered out of the Cove cautiously. "Bonn," he hissed. "Bonn, this is urgent!" A loud snore came from the Stage and Tyler peered around to see Bonnie soundly asleep again, polishing the guitar slowly in his sleep. He rolled his eyes; that guy could never stay awake for long. "Hey, Bonnie!" he growled even louder. He heard the sound again and froze.

He was desperate now. The thing could come into the room at any second and Bonnie was still asleep. He searched his mind for a solution and finally, he came up with it. It would be risky for the policy of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, but he was going to sneak out of the Pizzeria with Bonnie.

Tyler quickly and quietly slid across the room in bare feet. The checkered black-and-white marble floor felt cool but soft on his toes and he wriggled them around, enjoying this taste for freedom of rules.

He tiptoed up the stairway as he knew it was very creaky and could alert the thing if he so much as put too much weight on one foot. He inched his way toward Bonnie, slowly reaching out his hand and touching his shoulder…

"REEEEE!" Tyler jumped back in surprise, making a very loud creak as Bonnie sprang forward, letting out a sudden wild pig noise. His eyes were wild and his face glowing in the dark from sweat. "Bonnie, it's just me," he hissed. "There's something outside or inside the pizzeria and it's really freaking me out. Let's investigate." Bonnie's eyes were wide open as he silently agreed. He sprang out from the stage with his guitar knocking around. "Whoa, watch out!" he hissed. "Not so fast!"

Bonnie smirked. "Aren't you the champion-athletic-surfer dude in our band?" he asked. Tyler was puzzled. He wasn't sure how this related to the situation. Then, it dawned on him. He scowled. "Not so fast, I get it, haha," he grumbled. "Just don't be too…..jumpy and flighty. Felix might hear us."

The very pale-skinned teen would've laughed if it hadn't been for Tyler's constant glare. "You really think we can escape the notice of _Felix_?" he asked incredulously, his voice suddenly echoing through the halls. "Ahh, I hear him," Tyler hissed and he unceremoniously dumped his friend into the men's bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, oh, we're fucked," Bonnie cursed anxiously. "We're fucked, we're fucked!" Tyler narrowed his eyes. "Stop cussing! What will the kids think?" For some reason, they heard the cheers of children outside when it reached 6:00 AM and he guessed those voices symbolized freedom. Maybe some kids were hanging around outside or maybe it was just an illusion.

"Well, yeah, you done fucked up, anyways," a voice came from behind both of them. It was Gabe or Gabriel as he was formally called. He was a master illusionist and tended to hang around the restaurant without anyone, not even the band noticing. "You guys still staying after dark?" he teased, leaning against the bathroom stall.

Bonnie tensed. "Hey, does it look like we have any other choice?" he retorted protectively, taking a step forward. "You want a fight, don't you, you little trickster?" Gabe smirked. "Same as Felix would like to be leader, I'd like to have another fight with you, little Aussie bunny. I'm sorry, you're not Aussie. You're American and Americans never have good pizzerias." He glared with icy cold eyes and stood in a stance to fight.

Bonnie was preparing, too, slinging his guitar over his shoulder and punching his fists together. "Whoa, whoa, wait, guys," Tyler said, coming in between the two long-sworn enemies. Both Gabe and Bonnie glared at him. "You better not come in between us, you sly bitch," Gabe snarled. "This isn't your fight and you know it, home boy. Just because you're all muscular and tell the kids you've won every battle in history doesn't mean it has to fit in real life. I can beat you up as quick as a charm. No, I won't beat you up. I'll have you scourged and pummeled to death. You'll never get to see your stupid, little _sister_ any longer." His teeth were gritted so hard that one would think they would break by the end of the last sentence.

Tyler's head spun with trying to control his anger. But it was like some thread in his mind was spinning slowly every second of his life and when he started to get stressed, frustrated, or feel any negative emotion, the thread began to twirl faster and bunch up. The faster it moved, the more it threatened to snap. And right now, his emotional thread snapped and flew many miles away from his mind.

Solid rage filled his body as he let out a roar and proceeded to throw himself on top of Gabe, not even feeling his fists punch and crack at the shady teen's face. He pummeled and essentially tore him apart without killing him. Tyler pushed him into a stall with a thud as his anger began to dissipate.

"Wow, you're pretty strong, mate," Gabe said darkly, pulling himself up and rubbing his bruised arms. "I'll see you again sometime, Tyler Fox and it won't be a good time then." He smirked. "Ya bitch," he hissed with hatred burning in his eyes. He then solemnly disappeared into a stall with a flash and when he and Bonnie looked around, he was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
